famous
by ChloeGraceffaxx
Summary: at 11 jack got discovered and had to leave a heart-broken kim to become a popstar , his record label dropped him and now he is back after 5 years with a new identity , can she forgive him ? # co-written with kickin it xo # read and review plz
1. Chapter 1

**Famous chapter 1**

**Hey guys. This is me and kickin it xo's new story called famous! Half of this was written by**Kickin it xo

Check out her page at: u/3653106/ she also wrote an awesome story called secret talent, u will love it! Add her to favourite authors! She is an awesome writer.

**Jack's POV**

I woke up early this morning to the sound of my song 'Paralyzed' being played on the digital alarm clock next to my bed. The clock showed that it was exactly 8:30 and without a second to waste, I quickly rolled out of bed and stood up, yawning loudly as I rubbed the sleepiness from my eyes. Why exactly am I getting up this early? As my eyes slowly adjusted I soon began to realize that this wasn't my normal room. Oh yeah… now I remember. I am up because I had to move back to LA and go to a normal high school. Just the pure thought of going back to school makes me shiver, and that isn't even the worst part. You know my hair… the famous Jack Anderson hair? Well now I have to dye it! I have to walk around with blonde hair now. Not to mention that instead of my naturally blue eyes, I now have to put brown contacts in just in case anybody recognizes me.

Almost half an hour later, I was pacing around the living room floor as I waited to hear the sound of a car pulling up outside. When I realized that it was 8:55, I immediately went to grab my phone and dial the numbers to shout at my limo driver for not showing up on time when I was hit with the same realization as before. I'm a normal kid now. I groaned at myself for not realizing it sooner and thought about just how I was going to get to school now. After pondering over the matter for a few minutes I got an idea. I ran upstairs and snatched open my closet, pulling out an object that I haven't used in years. I ran back downstairs with my skateboard under my arm and pushed open the front door of the house.

I went outside the door, locking it before I pushed it closed. I threw my skateboard onto the ground, letting roll forward before I jumped on it and began smoothly gliding down the sidewalk to my school. I could feel the cool gentle breeze blowing against my neck as I continued to speed down the sidewalk towards the school. Then I passed it. The house that I remembered so vaguely. It was the same house that I used to go to almost everyday when I was 11. It was my best friend's house…, but more importantly… it was Kim's house. I so badly wanted to just go up and knock on the door, to see her again, to hug her like I used to years ago. But I can't. I have to keep my identity a secret and avoid her. She is the one of the few people I know that could blow my cover altogether. I simply shook the thoughts from my mind and continued to skate on down the sidewalk until I got to Seaford High.

I burst through the front doors of the school to find a deserted hallway. I raced to the front office to get a pass and my timetable, scanning over the sheet to see what class I had. I ran to my first class which was in B2 I.T.C, only slowing down until I got close to the door. I gently knocked on the door and preyed that the teachers had at least got a little nicer. I pushed open the door to the room and immediately had about twenty pairs of eyes looking directly at me. I avoided their stares and focused my attention on the woman sitting at the large desk at the front of the class.

"Hi miss... um" 

"Ramsden" she said glaring at me, "You must be Jason Gallagher. Go and sit in that spare seat next to the young lady and log on with this. You have an email that will contain all your work for today."

She handed me a slip of paper without even looking up once from her computer and I took that as my cue to head to my seat. I made my way over to the spare seat and sat down next to the young lady Miss Ramsden pointed out. As I turned to greet her, I was immediately struck by the most captivating site I had ever seen in my entire life. This girl was… amazing. From the way her hair shined in the light to the way her eyes twinkled with every movement she made. Even the extravagant smile she gave me had me in a trance that I couldn't seem to break…, but the more I looked at her, the more I felt as if I had seen her from somewhere before. I was quickly brought out of my daze when she stretched out her hand towards me.

"Hi, I'm Kim"

As soon as the words left her mouth, I felt such a tremendous rush of joy accelerating through my body.

"Um… I'm uh… Jason ''

I gently took her hand and shook it, enjoying the feel of her touch, a touch that I had been longing for ever since I left 5 years ago. Words could not describe how much I missed this feeling of joyfulness.

After we got to know each other, I logged onto the computer and punched in my account before going to the learning N.I. As soon as I looked at the work that popped up on the screen, a sense of confusion slowly began to take over me. I didn't know any of this stuff. So I did what any other person would do in a desperate time such as this. I simply copied what Kim did. If Kim was still the same about the way she worked in school, there was no doubt in my mind that I would be bound to get an A on whatever this was we were doing.

As the class period moved on, I kept finding myself staring up at Kim and admiring just how beautiful she had become. The bell finally rang for us to head for our next class and everyone quickly got up and made their way out the door. Kim however, decided to walk along with me. She asked me if I minded that she saw my schedule, and without any other thought on the matter I quickly handed her the sheet with all my classes. It turned out that we actual have all the same classes together except for Math, which happened to be the next place I had to go.

"Hey Jason… do you want me to show you how to get to your Math class?" asked Kim with a glint of hope in her eyes that I would say yes.

"Yeah sure" I said, smiling charmingly at her in an attempt to get her to smile. Kim was not fazed by the charming act I tried to pull. I completely forgot that Kim wasn't like any other of these girls around the school. She simply rolled her eyes at me before turning on that same dazzling smile that she gave earlier. And just like last time, I found myself caught in another trance. God… why did I leave her when we were 11? If she ever found out who I really was, she would probably hate me forever. For now I guess I will just be stuck living this lie for a while just so she knows if haven't changed then tell her. Then I will drop the bomb shell on her. Okay, that doesn't sound so great when I put it that way. I was broken from my trance by a hand being gently slapped across my face. Yep, this was definitely Kim. Besides her looks, she really hasn't changed at all.

"S-sorry Jason… I tried calling your name for a while, but it didn't work."

"It's ok. So, where is this math classroom?" I asked staring deeply into her eyes.

She only smiled at the jester and began walking down the hall to my next class. As we walked through the halls, everything was slowly coming back to me, and it wasn't long until I knew exactly where I was before Kim even told me. But I never said anything. I just watched her as she led me through the halls to my class. I can only think that it was the fact I just wanted this amazing girl to show me around the school.

When we reached my class, I decided to pull Kim aside so I could ask her a question.

"What do you think of Jack Anderson, the singer?'' I said hoping that wouldn't catch on that I was referring to myself.

''I hate him and if I ever saw him again, I would never speak to him. He broke my heart about 5 years ago.''

Before Kim could say anything else, the bell rang signaling for everyone to get to class. She simply waved goodbye and headed off to her next class. I walked into the classroom and saw Donna Tobin with an empty seat next to her. I remember when I was 11, she used to be so jealous of Kim because she was obsessed with me. Like crazy obsessed. I sat in the seat next to her and noticed she was wearing a 'Jack Attack'' tee-shirt with a picture of me on the front of it. Wow some people never change to them? Well, I guess there is nothing wrong with talking to a super fan. Is there?

"Hey I'm..."

She just put her hand to my lips, not even letting me finish.

"Look, I don't care about who you are, just stay away from me. Got it?"

"Crystal clear." I said while returning her glare and holding my hands up in defense.

Great. I made an enemy on the first day with the school's meanest girl. Huh… at least she won't bother me and Kim again. That is, until I convince Kim that I'm not that bad. But that's going to take a while, so why not have some fun with this. Donna can never stay mad at Jack, so let's see how her temper has grown shall we?

''Donna, you want to know a secret honey?''

As I said this her head shot straight up in curiosity. I took this as a yes. I motioned to her to come closer and I started sing softly into her ear.

''You will become paralyzed in my love, let's see the change baby. So quietly so no one else an hear me."

Her eyes grew wide and she looked at my face as if she was studying me. Then she put her hand on her mouth and screamed.

''JACK ANDERSON, I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART, LOVE ME BACK!

Everyone in the class stared at her like she was crazy and since I was an actor I did the same. Then laughter erupted throughout the entire classroom.

I then said to make her even more embarrassed, ''Sure I have his style of hair, but I think that's about it.''

I said this, making my voice sound like I was really creeped out as if she was a pervert and as soon as the words left my mouth, the laughter in the grew even more intense. After that outburst from Donna, math class went by really fast but some parts went by super slow and everyone has been looking at Donna like she was crazy. All these years of pay back rolled up in one day!

Once the bell rang I ran straight out of the classroom to avoid crazy Donna. I saw Kim at the same locker that she had years ago. I approached her and stopped when I saw the inside of her locker. All the pictures of me were gone and the only ones that were left were the ones of the Wasabi Warriors. But I was in one of those photos. It was a group photo, but it was an odd one. We were all crying and Kim was crying into my chest. I slowly crept up to her like I used and saw that she was writing in a diary! Wow… the oh so tough Kim Crawford has a diary huh? Well this I have got to see. All I managed to read was,_I miss Jack so much. I act like I don't miss him, but really I can't hate him forever. I love him too much_. I thought my eyes must have changed the words around because that was too good to be true. Suddenly Kim rapidly turned around to face me.

"Oh sorry I thought you were Donna she-"

"Yeah… we've met" I said shaking my head.

"Oh…" she said, nodding her head understandingly and pointing over my shoulder. "Well here comes the princess now", Kim stated muttering under her breath.

I looked over to where Kim was pointing and she was right, Donna was coming over here! I leaned over and whispered in Kim's ear.

''Donna likes me… wanna make her jealous?''

She looked up at me with a devilish smile and nodded and just as Donna about to reach us I gently pressed my lips against Kim's, kissing her, letting my hands run down her sides until they reached her waist. This was something I've wanted to do since… always. It was a remarkable feeling, to have her lips against mine and I definitely didn't want this moment to end. I desperately wanted her to be my girlfriend, but I knew it wouldn't even be a real relationship if it were with Jason and not with Jack. Kim was the first to pull away from the kiss and out of pure instinct, we both stared deeply into each others eyes. We were completely cut off from the rest of the world, just me and Kim in our own little universe. However, all it took was a loud cough to make us remember what we were supposed to be doing this for. We turned our heads towards Donna, who was standing in front of us fuming with rage and looked ready to lash out at the person she had her eyes fixed on… Kim. Before anything could happen, I stepped in front of Kim to make sure she wouldn't be put in any danger.

"Hey hey… stay away from my girlfriend!" I said with a look of seriousness in my face while lightly pushing Donna away from us.

"Jack… you are mine, not Kim's!" Donna stated practically in my face.

Hearing this immediately brought a look of confusion to Kim's face.

"Wait, wait… who is Jack? This is Jason" Kim stated, with her voice sounding a little scratchy as she mentioned my real name.

"No, that's Jack. I know… he told me so himself!"

Crap! I got to think of something fast, or Donna can ruin my identity and mess everything up. I guess its time to turn on my acting skills.

"No I didn't. You just screamed I love you Jack Anderson at me!" I yelled back at her, making the most serious face I could possibly make at this point.

When Kim heard this she burst out laughing, pointing a finger at Donna which was making her even madder than before.

"Come on baby" I said, wrapping my arm around Kim as she snuggled into me.

I don't exactly know how long I've been waiting to feel her against me like this again but now that I held her in my arms, it just didn't feel real. It couldn't have been real. I mean this was just too amazing to be happening right now. The only thing that could make this even better was to push Donna over the edge.

"Bye crazy."

And that was all it took. Donna went absolutely berserk. She screamed as loud as she could and stormed her way down the hall. This was definitely not turning out to be a good day for Donna Tobin. Well if Jason Gallagher had anything to do about it, it was not going to get any better!

**Well that's famous. I hope you guys liked it. Me and kickin it xo put a lot of time and effort into it.**

**And read her other story secret talent. It's the best story ever. Lastly, make sure to review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I wrote this story with kickin it xo, check out her stories, she is awesome writer **

**Famous chapter 2 **

"Bye crazy" I said this made Donna go crazy. She screamed as loud as could and stated to throw a fit. Goodness me this is not a good day for Donna Tobin am it? Well if Jason Gallagher it's not going to get better!

The last bell rang and I went to meet Kim where I said I would. As I got there I saw leaning against the old abandoned shed where we use to meet. All through the day Kim and Kim only has been on my mind.  
>"Hey Kim"<br>"Hey" she said and ran up to hug me. And then she did something I never thought she would, she kissed me right on the lips. And I didn't even have to think twice to kiss back.  
>"Sorry about that" she breathed and seemed to be staring at one spot or one person.<p>

Donna

Kim just gave her a small wave and watched as Donna walked past us. I tell you now Donna is even more of a drama queen than before. Well if that's possible! We just burst out laughing until Kim started to talk.  
>"Oh my god that was great."<br>"Yeah" I said going into a daydream about how her lips felt for the second time today. She just laughed at me.  
>"You're an amazing actor you look like you were enjoying it."<br>"Um yeah at my old school I was um top of the um-"  
>"Drama class?"<br>"Yeah yeah the um drama class" once I said that I felt the heat rising on my cheeks.

''Well since I was a bad actor your reaction made up for it '' she said looking flushed  
>''so are you coming '' she said pulling my arm<br>''to where '' I said even though I know she meant the dojo  
>''the Bobbi wasabi dojo, you will love it! '' she said excitedly<br>I just nodded and let her pull me along because I had to act like I didn't know where it was at all , when we got there Milton, jerry, Eddie and Milton was sitting in a circle on the dojo mats discussing something  
>''hey guys , what did I miss'' Kim says casually while she goes to sit down beside them<br>''oh nothing , we were just discovering jack is nowhere on the news recently and his tour cancelled , we think something might have happened to him ''Milton said worriedly  
>Kim's face suddenly drained of all colour and she just stood there staring at Milton like she was going to burst out crying at an y minute .<p>

"Kim it's okay, don't cry" I got down on my knees and gave her a hug just like I use to.  
>"Hey Kim who is this" Eddie asked.<br>"Oh sorry guys this is Jason" and in return a got a groups of hi's and heys. I can't believe I made I made them that depressed while I was gone.  
>"Hang on a minute I recognise your face from somewhere" Milton said pointing one finger and moving it from side to side.<br>"Um no, no you don't" I said trying to sound like I am telling the truth. Even though I was an actor I was never really good at lying. Which is why I am so scared, I don't know if I can pull this off.  
>"Milton gives it a rest we all miss Jack if that's what you're thinking "Kim said sighing looking like she was going to cry again. Omg did she just say out loud she misses me.<br>"Hang on Kim I never said who. You must think it too"  
>"Shut up Milton"<br>It sounded like it hurt her to talk about me.  
>"So guys how good are you at karate?" I said hoping to change the subject which it did.<p>

''Were all green belts except for Kim and Rudy, they are 3rd degree black belts ''I nodded and walked over to the bench to watch them practise  
>''so Jason, do you do karate ''then I started to panic! , if I show them I'm a black belt that will surely blow my cover so I did what any normal person would do in my situation I lied<br>''oh me , no ! , I am crap at athletic stuff ''I said but my voice croaked at the end but I covered it up by coughing  
>''it's a shame, we could of used an extra member because we have a big tournament coming up soon 'Kim said quietly<br>''I have an idea, maybe I could learn, I'll do anything a first time and it's a plus if I get to hang out with Kim '' as soon as I said this Kim looked down and blushed. I walked over to the dummy and started to kick it weakly , until Milton pulled me aside and said '' don't try anything , she really liked jack and then he left so don't break her heart again''  
>I felt horrible after that , I never knew Kim liked me ! , if I did I probably wouldn't of left<p>

"I knew she did!" I said while jumping up and down.  
>"You are one weird kid dude" Eddie said while shaking his head.<br>"Um I thought he was Jason Eddie" Jerry said titling his head like a confused puppy.  
>"Ye-". "You know what Jerry it doesn't matter. Eddie said shaking his head. Wow some people never change.<br>After we finished the ongoing conversation about how stupid Jerry was Milton pulled me aside.  
>"I'm warning you Kim is still heartbroken from Jack. She is one of my best friends and I am not going to see you break her heart." God is it me or has he got more protective.<br>"Don't worry that will never happen ever, ever again.  
>"Huh" Milton said giving me a Jerry stair.<br>"N-Nothing" I said looking around trying to find a distraction. Suddenly I heard Kim cry out in pain and Milton forgot all about me.

I ran over to where Kim is found her lying on the ground in pain and beside her I saw a black dragon in a fighting stance then he said ''I told you I would get revenge, it's too bad old' Jackie boy aint here to save you this time and, oh! where's Rudy and I know for sure these losers could never beat me '' that ticked me off , I ran over to him did a flying dragon tail kick and flipped him over and said ''don't mess with my Kimmy , in a way I used to when we were 11 and people used to bullied her .  
>I saw everyone staring at me so I ran out of the dojo, but I heard Kim calling my name behind me.<p>

**well thats chapter 2 , plz review if you liked it and if you didn't plz tell us some constructive criticizem **

plz like my facebook page /HoAkickinitluver78

plz read secret talent /s/7877248/1/A_bsecret_b_btalent_b


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys we wrote chapter 3! , co-written with kickin it xo , check out her story called secret talent , it is about kim enters a talent show against donna and it is like the talent show is their life because they are competing for his attention , **

**This is chapter 3 of famous and if you guys were wondering , jack got famous by singig and then since he got famous by his voice, he started acting and im sorry if i left you with a cliffy ;) , enjoy **

**Famous chapter 3**

I ran over to where Kim is found her lying on the ground in pain and beside her I saw a black dragon in a fighting stance then he said ''I told you I would get revenge, it's too bad old' Jackie boy aint here to save you this time and, oh! where's Rudy and I know for sure these losers could never beat me '' that ticked me off , I ran over to him did a flying dragon tail kick and flipped him over and said ''don't mess with my Kimmy , in a way I used to when we were 11 and people used to bullied her .  
>I saw everyone staring at me so I ran out of the dojo, but I heard Kim calling my name behind me.<br>I kept running until I got to the park, then it hit me when me and Kim were younger I used to climb trees! I looked around for a suitable one, and then I saw it. a big oak tree , I stepped on the park bench and started to climb up , when I got to the highest branch I stopped and waited for them to come , at least when I'm up here Kim can't beat me up when she realised I am jack .I looked at the tree then something hit me , a heart engraved on to the tree , it says kc + ja forever with a heart around it , I remember the day that was done

#flashback#

I stood there waiting for my mum to call to say the record label wanted to sign me on , I was sitting on the park bench bored until Kim walked up behind me took my hand and ragged me to the tree , she started climbing up giggling and I followed her laughing equal as happy as her , when she stopped and pointed to the heart ,I smiled hugged her and whispered 'best friends forever no matter what'' she nodded and we stayed in the tree just talking  
>#flashback ended#<p>

But that didn't last well not for me anyway. I guess I was a jerk. I mean we spoke at first all the time. Until I started to ignore all her calls and we just stopped speaking. I didn't want to do any of that though, it was all orders. My manager said to put all distractions to the side. I tried to talk him out of it but he wouldn't have any of it. I held my breath as I saw Milton, Eddie and Jerry run past but no Kim... God I got to go find her she might be with the Black Dragons! As I was about to jump out of the tree she ran up and sat under the tree. Oh my God this isn't going to end well she just can't find out. Even though I know she misses me she will definitely pretend to help me. Kim just sat there talking on her phone.  
>"Hey Grace"<p>

...

"Yeah I heard" Kim voice started to crack as if she was going to start crying. Okay I must mean a lot to Kim if whatever the black dragons did to her didn't make her cry but I did I just can't help her seeing her like this. The one the and only Kim Crawford is crying because of me...

...  
>''grace, you know he could be dead somewhere right, so I don't need your oh hell be alright, because did the thought ever occur to you that I might not want him to be ok?''she said while hanging up the phone , I was about to approach her but a hand went over my mouth and a black blindfold was put over my face while I was carried somewhere , despite all my struggles , I couldn't get free .about 5 minutes passed when I was put down on a chair and my blindfold was taken off , in front of me was jerry , Milton and Eddie and it seems to be I'm in my old house for some reason<br>''ok here's how it's going to go down , we are going to as you questions and if you tell us a lie we shoot you this water pistol 'Milton said motioning to jerry ho had a huge water gun filled to the brim with cold water , then I noticed I was hooked into some kind of machine , a lie detector , and one thing for another , after this I am going to be soaking wet .he then started to ask the first question .

"Okay" I said shaking my head pretending to not know Milton was a genius and this was going to work. As I was just about to think about how am really Jason and trying to convince my brain to believe it to I got shot with water. Freezing cold water.  
>"Dude!" I said pretending not to know what Jerry is really like.<br>"What I thought you got the first question wrong" and jerry actually looked like he really thought we asked the next question. Milton just his head and turned towards me his smile turning to match a really serious face.  
>"Now the FIRST question Jerry!" "You got that?" Milton said managing to keep a stern face.<br>"Hey I am not the one answering the questions yo!" Milton just rolled his eyes and asked the first question.

Hey I thought you could do the first question since I wrote that and we could do a question each.

One more question  
>how strongly do you care about Kim<p>

and do you think the guys should find out but Jerry will be always be clueless. But Kim does not find out yet and the guys try to make her admit her feelings for Jack through the story what do you think?

''Ok then, what is your REAL! name then ''as soon as I said ''Jason Gallagher'' the machine hooked to my arm beeped loudly and a big splash of freezing cold water hit my face with force, I tried to look clueless like this was all just a joke it fooled Eddie and jerry but when Milton smiled at me for half a second I knew he knew my real identity but he had to keep his cool in front of the guys so he went back to his serious expression

"Ok there must be something wrong with that thing!" I said shooting a quick smile at Milton.  
>"Okay next question" Milton already knew all answers now he was sure of it. "Why are you here" Milton looked more intrigued when he asked this. For saying he was a genius he can be clueless<br>"My family just moved here" This was partly true but my brain new there was something more so again I got a cold blast of water in my face.

''seriously dude , I will call the police and say I am being tortured '' I said threatenly and this made Milton , jerry and Eddie laugh at how freaked out I looked  
>''next question , are you who we think you are ''he said looking for a true sincere answer but already knowing he won't get one .<br>''yes, I am who you think I am, my name is Jason, I am 16 years old ''I said my voice croaking at the end, I sounded like Justin Bieber going through puberty  
>this time I got no splash of water in my face and actually thought I got that one right but I looked over to jerry who was filling the gun with water, then as if on cue the beep came and another shot of freezing cold water splashed my face.<p>

"Now would you like to change any of your answers so far" Eddie said getting cranky.  
>"N-Nope" I said looking to Milton for help but he just shrugged his shoulders.<br>"Are y-" Eddie started to scream in my ear earning a smack from Jerry.  
>"Okay then dude their only going to get harder" Jerry said smirking. I'm just happy that he is keeping up and not got any more confused than he already is.<br>"Next question what happened to Jack?" I was about to answer the truth this time i thought they could be trusted.  
>"Wel-" I was going to say what actually happened to me but Kim burst through the door.<br>"Why does Frank have to keep hitting on me?"  
>"Milton am I really hot enough to go through all this" Kim didn't realise what she said until we or should I say Jerry and Eddie burst out laughing.<br>I'm going to kill you is what she would normally say but she just ran out and cried. I wanted to run after her but everyone held me down.  
>"Now *Jason* let's get this straight you can help Kim is you tell us the truth for this question what happened to Jack?"<br>"He lost his deal and was forced to come back to Seaford and he is sitting in this chair right now. Jerry and Eddie just gasped but Milton just shouted thank you and hugged me and carried on with the next question.  
>"Okay I don't mind you doing this but hurry up I have to get to Kim!"<p>

"One more thing Jack" what I said practically bursting to find Kim.  
>"Finally!" they said all together jumping up and down. I ran all the way to Kim's house to see if she was there.<br>I knocked on Kim's door and her mum opened up the door.  
>"Jack!" she said while jumping up and down. While I just stared at her with my mouth wide open.<br>"Close your mouth sweetie you don't want to stay like that." This just made me blush.  
>"H-How did you know"<br>Jack you have only added blond hair you don't look that different" I just stood there still shocked."Okay, how come no figured it out?"  
>"Jack Eddie and Jerry are not the sharpest draw in the knife and did Milton recognise you?"<br>"Yes" I mumbled to embarrassed to look up. "W-well Kim didn't" I said with my winning smirk.  
>"I would think again about that. My Kimmy isn't Dum and I am sure she would recognise the love of her life" Once she said that she covered her mouth and quickly told me she wasn't there and shut the door in my face. If she wasn't going to help me then Kim will have to. I ran to the place where I knew she would be. I was practically kicking myself the hole way for not thinking about this earlier.<p>

**Well that's chapter 3 , co-written with kickin it xo , she wrote secret talent , read it **

**New chapter tomorrow make sure to review and we would like to hear anything you thought we could improve on **

**Happy easter you guys **

( \-/ )

(='.'=)

(")-(")o

_Hears an easter poem to get you in the mood for tomorrow_

**There's a story quite funny,  
>About a toy bunny,<br>And the wonderful things she can do;  
>Every bright Easter morning,<br>Without warning,  
>She colors eggs, red, green, or blue.<strong>

**Some she covers with spots,  
>Some with quaint little dots,<br>And some with strange mixed colors, too  
>- Red and green, blue and yellow,<br>But each unlike his fellow  
>Are eggs of every hue.<strong>

**And it's odd, as folks say,  
>That on no other day<br>In all of the whole year through,  
>Does this wonderful bunny,<br>So busy and funny,  
>Color eggs of every hue.<strong>

**If this story you doubt**  
><strong>She will soon find you out,<strong>  
><strong>And what do you think she will do?<strong>  
><strong>On the next Easter morning<strong>  
><strong>She'll bring you without warning,<strong>  
><strong>Those eggs of every hue.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Famous chapter 4**

"One more thing Jack" what I said practically bursting to find Kim.  
>"Finally!" they said all together jumping up and down. I ran all the way to Kim's house to see if she was there.<br>I knocked on Kim's door and her mum opened up the door.  
>"Jack!" she said while jumping up and down. While I just stared at her with my mouth wide open.<br>"Close your mouth sweetie you don't want to stay like that." This just made me blush.  
>"H-How did you know"<br>Jack you have only added blond hair you don't look that different" I just stood there still shocked."Okay, how come no figured it out?"  
>"Jack Eddie and Jerry are not the sharpest draw in the knife and did Milton recognise you?"<br>"Yes" I mumbled to embarrassed to look up. "W-well Kim didn't" I said with my winning smirk.  
>"I would think again about that. My Kimmy isn't Dum and I am sure she would recognise the love of her life" Once she said that she covered her mouth and quickly told me she wasn't there and shut the door in my face. If she wasn't going to help me then Kim will have to. I ran to the place where I knew she would be. I was practically kicking myself the whole way for not thinking about this earlier.<br>I arrived at the park, seeing Kim sitting at the bottom of the tree sitting crossed legged and playing with the hem of her top

I took a deep breath and slowly walked over to Kim. I climbed up the tree from the other side so she didn't see me. I just sat down quietly. Suddenly i received a blow to the face before a scream.  
>"Oh my god i am so, so, so sorry if i had known it was u i never would have done that! Are you okay how bad are you hurt" Kim just kept rambling all sorts of things at me.<br>"Kim, Kim look at me" she would shut up she just kept on going take deep breaths and carrying on again.  
>"Kim!" that got her attention... and the rest of the parks but that don't matter.<p>

you continue have to sort something out do u mind sorry it's not that much i will right more next time and i have a few ideas how it could go k?

''if you known it was who exactly'' after i said this she just looked at me like i was crazy then she noticed i wasn't joking around  
>''you are Jason'' she said but she didn't sound too sure<br>''Kim i think we both know that isn't true '' after i said this her eyes flashed with hope then she punched me in the face with all her might and she shouted right in my face ''THAT'S WHAT YOU GET JACK , YOU SOULDN'T HAVE LEFT ME '' after she said this tears started to sting her eyes and she just slid down the tree but her arms around her knees and cried .i went over to her and put my hand on her shoulder and as expected she shook it off .  
>''Kim , I'm really sorry for leaving you , and i wanted to talk to you but i wasn't allowed , and did u actually think i didn't talk to you because my manager took my phone , said that it wouldn't be good for my image but you know what i should've don't , i should've told her were to put her instructions , if i could change the last 5 years i would and i would without hesitation , I'm sorry i didn't get to take you to prom , I'm sorry i never had the courage to ask you out , I'm sorry I'm not your Mr. perfect , but i like you Kim and always have done and i came back re-inventing myself so i would have a chance to see you , a chance to be your boyfriend but because of my actions i ruined those chances'' with that i started to walk away but Kim sat up and forced her lips on mine . She pulled away quickly after and looked to the ground i was speechless<p>

"S-sorry i just gonna um... yeah b-" Was all Kim managed to choke out before she turned on her heel well stumbling on her heel and starting to walk away.  
>"Jack" Donna shouted to me and started running towards me until she noticed Kim and stopped dead in front of me. Kim just turned around to see what i would do.<br>"Jackie baby what are you doing with this tramp" she said while batting her eyelashes.  
>"Wow once a bitch always a bitch" i mumbled but so they could both hear me.<br>"Excuse me?" i was about to answer but Kim beat me to it.  
>"Jack if you love me so much prove It." she just looked like she was trying to stop herself from crying.<br>"Okay i will" i said smirking.  
>"Huh" Kim and Donna said turning to me after having a well how do i put it nicely, a girl fight. Yeah let's go with that.<br>I walked up to Donna with a smirk on my face.  
>"Okay this is long overdue. Okay let's get started shall we?" Both girls stood in front of me tilting their heads like confused puppies. "Donna i don't like you in fact i hate you. All you do is care about yourself and no one else. Kim is an amazing girl and way better than you will ever be. So i choose her and not YOU!"<br>I ran up to Kim she looked like she was going to start crying but for a different reason this time.  
>" And this certainly long overdue." I just quickly closed the gap between me and Kim and we kissed. It went on forever just to make sure we made up for those years we missed. Were as Donna just ran off into the woods. Oh well she will have a new crush in the next hour.<p>

**Hey guys this is chapter 4, hope u enjoyed and that and the next chapter will be the last chapter then they may be a sequel.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys can't believe this the final chapter already! , anyway this is co-written with kickin' it xo, she wrote a very good story called secret talent, check it out!**

I walked up to Donna with a smirk on my face.  
>"Okay this is long overdue. Okay let's get started shall we?" Both girls stood in front of me tilting their heads like confused puppies. "Donna i don't like you in fact i hate you. All you do is care about yourself and no one else. Kim is an amazing girl and way better than you will ever be. So i choose her and not YOU!"<br>I ran up to Kim she looked like she was going to start crying but for a different reason this time.  
>"And this is certainly long overdue." I just quickly closed the gap between me and Kim and we kissed. It went on forever just to make sure we made up for those years we missed. Were as Donna just ran off into the woods. Oh well she will have a new crush in the next hour.<p>

We sat like that for hours until Kim got a text from her mum saying she has to go home and get her dinner so jack walked Kim home  
>On the way to Kim's house jack and Kim walked hand in hand up the street , they were nearly there when Kim stopped dead on the street dropped his hand while jack looked confusingly and then Kim spook up "you will still be known as Jason which means we will have a fake relationship and nobody will ever know the truth which means I can't actually rub it into anybody's faces that I am going out with a famous guy " she was a bit upset and irritated that she can't make people jealous , "Kim if everyone knew. Who I was then girls would surround me and we would never get any privacy and space but when we are at the dojo and alone I am jack Anderson " when I said this she smiled slightly and took my hand again and we started walking again , in 5 minutes we got to her house .As we approached the door Kim's mom came out and pulled me Into a hug , I laughed and hugged her back , she then said something that I hoped I never would want to hear "I'm so glad you told everybody who you really were "she said relieved but as soon as she saw my puzzled face she just shook her head and continuously saying no ,no, no . I felt like something must be very wrong , I didn't tell anybody and the only people that know is the guys , they wouldn't off told anybody because they know i can kick their butts into tomorrow so I can cross them out of the list and theirs Kim who knew from the first moment that it was me , I looked at her and she shook her head understanding what I was thinking , of course Kim's wouldn't of did it she is not that evil and manipulative , ok the only other person that knows is Donna ! , I should have known that she was behind this.<br>Me and Kim followed her mom as she walked over to the computer , turned it on , going on Google and looking up the Sunday news that will be aired tomorrow but you can see it online on Saturday afternoon , when she clicked into it , on the first page in big headline letters 'JACK ANDERSON ! MASTER OF SEDUCTIVE , MASTER OF DISGUISE ' and below it was a picture of me on my photo shoot last Year for my new album and beside that was a photo of me now , I was shocked . And on Monday I am sure to be dead with all the crazy jack Anderson fans but something else caught my eye and as soon as I saw it I guess Kim and her mom was as equally shocked , this time the headline said "why exactly did jack come back and cancel his tour , is it because of this pretty little lady "then it showed a picture of Kim in cheerleading practise , which means she was wearing a very high skirt and it made it worse since she was captain and then another heading "is a baby the reason why he came back ? " then there was a picture of Kim holding her stomach .  
>I looked at her with a raised eyebrow and she understood what I was asking "NO! I AM NOT PREGNANT AND I HAD A SORE STOMACH THAT DAY "she defended; I nodded and went back to reading what the article says. I was shocked at how much of this wasn't true , for example it says 'every day after school Kim and jack used to say they were going to the dojo but that was code for jacks bedroom ' Kim's mom looked at me for me to tell the truth even know she does know what we were all thinking was right<br>"what am I going to do jack , I am going to be kicked off the cheerleading squad for being 'pregnant ' , I am going to be known as a whore and I am probably going to get expelled " she says nearly in tears .i put my arm around her shoulders , Monday is going to be a very long day . 

I was about to head to the dreaded place. The place where i knew things would go straight down hill. I haven't spoken to Kim all weekend. Actually i don't think she has been talking to anyone at all. As i turned around to lock the door my phone rang it was Kim's home phone. I guess even though i was gone i still needed it just in case. Freak was all my head kept calling me but i guess that is what hero complex does to you.  
>"Hello" i was silently praying that Kim was coming to school i could not face this all by myself.<br>"Hey jack you need to get over hear" as soon as she said this my heart felt like it was going to burst out of my chest. I kept saying the first words that just came into my head.  
>Then Kim's mum spoke up "JACK!" that shut me up and um kind of made me pee myself. God now i no where Kim gets it from.<br>"HEY!" oops must have said that out loud.  
>"Jack honey i love you but GET YOUR STINKIN BUTT DOWN HERE THIS MINUTE"<br>"Okay i am coming" all i did was run as fast as i could. Okay that may be a lie; i did kind of knock over eleven people. Ooh make that twelve but this has something to do with my Kimmy. Oh god how good it sounds to say that.  
>When i read Kim's how i burst right through the door and ran straight into Kim's room. When i found her she was curled up into a ball rocking back and forth. Her mum was trying to calm her down. But nothing was working. I ran straight to her bed and pulled her into my arms. She was shaking and starting to throw a fit. I never had seen her like this! When i tried talking to her she couldn't choke out the right words to say.<br>"Kimmy listen to me. I don't want to do this either but it won't be that bad. No one even watches the news." once i had said this she started to calm down.  
>"Well except the whole of Seaford" her mum mumbled into her hand.<p>

"Really!"

"Sorry" she while sinking deeper into her seat.  
>"Now where is that Kim Crawford that doesn't care what people think?" "Now let's go and show people how we don't care what they think because none of that is true and we both know that."So let's go to school and show them that ok?"<br>"Fine" she mumbled and started to get up so we could get to the place neither of us have wanted to go to ever again.

We both walked into school and nothing happened. We both just stared at each other and walked happily towards Kim's locker. Kim just stood there staring at one spot. I walked towards and saw what she was looking at. There were pictures all over her locker. With words that i swear i will never repeat. Let's just say they were called her stuff for being "Pregnant". She just ran into the girls bathroom crying. With every step i took there were people calling me horrible things as well. But that didn't matter Kim is all that matters. I managed to get her back out of the toilets and we went straight to the office. They let us go home to Kim's house after some things happened. But if anyone asks, as if we would trash all the office. And as if i would punch a hole in the wall. And i can't even imagine Kim sitting on the ground holding the foot of the poor woman. Oh wait i can't actually, but it did happen. As weeks went by me and Kim just enjoyed each other's company. And the guys managed to turn the tables on Donna. Everyone soon forgot about we were just in a normal relationship. Kim was back to being the hottest cheerleader in school and i was back to being the hottest guy in school. The perfect couple of school.

4 years later!  
>Me and Kim were just sitting on her bed still together and still going strong. There was a knock at the door as i was trying to get up to answer the door Kim started to make out with me. So i picked her up and walked down stairs while making out with Kim. I opened the door while Kim kept her legs rapped round my waist, then i saw someone i never want to see again!<p>

Madison my old agent.

**If you want to find out what happens next then read the sequel and i would like to thank all these awesome people for reviewing the last chapters and also i want to thank everybody who favourite the story , sequel out later today or tomorrow !**

amandadawn167

nclhdrs1717

Kickin it Stories

crystalsoda1

EpicNinja8

Flubber Butt Buddies FOREVA

AbberzzzCain

BTRROCKS-4ever

random reviewer -RR -M

and to all the anonymous reviewers


	6. the sequal notice

Hey guys as you all know this story is finished but there is a sequal being written on kickin it xo's channel. We are writing it together , please check it out if you liked this story , its all about what happens after the last chapter ( a few years later)

~HOAkickinitluver78

And i started a competition please read the details and enter


End file.
